


Fathoming

by vulpineTrickster



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, I'm Sorry, Implied Character Death, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpineTrickster/pseuds/vulpineTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows what his brother is planning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fathoming

**Author's Note:**

> Re-uploaded from my ff.net account :)
> 
> I wrote this little ficlet after the season finale and I needed an outlet for my feelings.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the life-ruining, feeling-inducing, heart-breaking series called "The Legend of Korra"; that honor belongs to Michael and Bryan.
> 
> **_DO NOT COPY OR DUPLICATE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!!_ **
> 
> * * *

Noatok knows.

He knows what his brother is planning.

After being around Sato's inventions for so long, he is familiar with the distinct clicks of an electric gauntlet powering up.

He knows he can stop him.

He can send out a water whip to subdue his dear brother or bloodbend him into submission and yet he does nothing.

His plans.

His followers.

His loyal lieutenant.

His legacy.

Gone.

The slight squeak of the gas cap unscrewing drums heavily in his ears. The crackling electricity hums louder than the motorboat's engine.

He and Tarrlok cannot go back to how things were before the unpleasantness.

He knows this is where it ends.

There is no need for words anymore. Both brothers are silent when fire and metal engulf them.


End file.
